The Three Faces of Phoebe
The Three Faces of Phoebe is the 14th episode of the fourth season and the 80th overall episode of Charmed. Summary When Phoebe casts a spell to decide if she should marry Cole, she faces her past and future, while Cole is unable to control the evil growing within him. Cast Main Cast *Alyssa Milano as Phoebe Halliwell *Rose McGowan as Paige Matthews *Holly Marie Combs as Piper Halliwell *Brian Krause as Leo Wyatt *Julian McMahon as Cole Turner Guest Stars *Harry Van Gorkum as Kurzon *Frances Bay as Older Phoebe Halliwell *Samantha Goldstein as Young Phoebe Halliwell *Debbi Morgan as The Seer Co-Stars *Andrew Ableson as Jax *David Reivers as Bob Cowan *Christian Keiber as Scott *Jason Matthew Smith as Demon #1 Magical Notes Book of Shadows Kurzon :An extremely powerful Demon, Kurzon is an enemy of :The Source who was banished from the underworld for :inciting a failed coup. Although exiled, Kurzon still :seeks to destroy The Source and :take over the underworld. :He is too dangerous :to be trusted. 4x14 bos to summon belthazor --- belthazor.jpg|To Summon Belthazor --- Belthazor 4x14 bos kurzon.jpg|Kurzon Spells To Hear Your Heart's Desire *With a pen write your question on a blue piece of paper, crumple it up and light it on fire with a white candle. Recite the spell and drop it into the cauldron. :My love strong, :My spirit weak, :It is an answer that I seek. :The question burns within this fire, :So I may hear my heart's desire. To Vanquish Kurzon :Hell threw you from its inner core, :But Earth won't hold you anymore. :Since Heaven cannot be your place, :Your flesh and blood we now erase. Powers *'Super Strength:' (dream) Used by Cole as the Source to beat his human side. *'Telekinesis:' Used by Cole as the Source to get the sword back in his hands. *'Orbing:' Type of teleportation used by Paige and Leo. *'Flaming:' Type of teleportation used by Cole. *'Smoking:' Type of Teleportation used by one of Kurzon's followers. *'Shimmering:' Type of Teleportation used by Kurzon and his minions. *'Energy balls:' Used by Kurzon to attack Piper, Paige and Cole. *'Telekinetic Orbing:' Used by Paige, trying to send Kurzon's energy ball back at him. *'Molecular Combustion:' Used by Piper to blow up Kurzon. *'Reconstitution:' Used by Kurzon to reconstitute after being blown up by Piper. *'Premonition:' The Seer called for two premonitions. *'Glistening:' Type of teleportation used by the Seer. *'Apportation:' Used by Cole to call for an Athame. *'Fireballs:' Used by Cole to attack Kurzon and to threat the Seer. *'Voice Manipulation:' Used by Cole in order to threaten the Seer. *'Healing:' Leo used it to try to heal Old Phoebe, but it failed since she was already dead. Notes and Trivia * Leo states that orbing burns a lot of calories. * Cinderella was Phoebe's favorite story growing up; this would be explored later, when Phoebe actually becomes Cinderella. * This episode takes place about a week after Charmed and Dangerous, since Paige says "last week" referring to helping Carolyn. * Phoebe had a haircut between this episode and the last. Her hair is now shoulder length and her bangs are cut very short. From this episode on, Phoebe sports black/dark brown hair for the rest of the series, although she goes through a series of different hairstyles. * This is the first time that Paige consciously orbs over a distance. * It is revealed that the Source is blocking Phoebe's premonitions about Cole. * The fact that Paige didn't orb Piper at first mirrors Piper's initial rejection of her at the beginning of the season. * This episode scored 4.7 million viewers. * This is one of four episodes with "Phoebe" in the title. Cultural References * The title of the episode is a reference to the movie "The Three Faces of Eve" ''(1957) Glitches * In the book of shadows, the Belthazor pages are in a very different order. In "Look Who's Barking", the entry for "Cole's Human Side" is on the right and the info on Belthazor is on the left. Then there is a set of pages about Banshees and then a page to summon Belthazor. Gallery Episode Stills 4x14-01.jpg 4x14-02.jpg 4x14-03.jpg 4x14-04.jpg 4x14-05.jpg 4x14-06.jpg 4x14-07.jpg Quotes :'Older Phoebe:' (holds up a sexy top to her body) Ah the good old days! Of course nobody's going to take you serious until you stop dressing like a tramp. ---- :'Phoebe:' I'm going to knock some sense into me! ---- :'Cole:' Who are you? :'Old Phoebe:' Maybe this will refresh your memory. (she walks over and slaps him across the face) You bastard. ---- :'Leo:' (about to orb Little Phoebe to somewhere safe) Come on, take my hand. (She walks over to him) Now hold on tight. :'Little Phoebe:' Are we going on a plane? :'Leo:' No, but you might see some clouds. ---- :'Paige:' What about little Phoebe? She went back to her time with all this knowledge of the future. Won't that cause complications? :'Piper:' I doubt it. The minute she starts talking about magic, Grams will do some hocus pocus to erase all that knowledge. :'Paige:' That's nice. :'Piper:' That's Grams. ---- :'Paige:' I did the rhyme, I will do the time. International Titles *'French:' Face à son destin ''(Faced With Her Destiny) *'Czech:' Tři podoby Phoebe (Three Faces of Phoebe) *'Slovak: '''Hlas srdca (The Voice of Heart)'' *'Serbian:' Fibina tri lica (Phoebe's Three Faces) *'Italian:' I Tre Volti di Phoebe (Phoebe's Three Faces) *'Russian:' Треликая Фиби Fibi'' (Three-Faced Phoebe)'' *'Spanish (Latin America):' Los tres rostros de Phoebe (The Three Faces of Phoebe) *'Spanish (Spain):' Las tres caras de Phoebe (The Three Faces of Phoebe) *'German:' Die Frage aller Fragen (The Question of All Questions) *'Hungarian: '''Phoebe három arca (''Phoebe's Three Faces) * 'Finnish: '''Phoeben kolmet kasvot (''The Three Faces of Phoebe) Category:Episodes Category:Season 4